


Flowers

by IriSelkie



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Pete's World AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IriSelkie/pseuds/IriSelkie
Summary: Rose meets some botanical family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where Clara, fleeing the Time Lords, crashed through into Pete’s Universe and met Rose Tyler.

One thing Clara had learned since traveling with Rose was that Rose slept a lot. Insomnia tended to plague Clara, so she still spent a lot of time alone in the TARDIS while Rose caught up on sleep. She was becoming restless, though, so she landed the TARDIS on an uninhabited planet, hoping the fresh air might do her some good. She wouldn’t stray far, but the TARDIS felt claustrophobic and she needed a walk.

It was still so strange to hear her heart beat again, after all these years. She wasn’t sure how old she was, but it didn’t matter. She and Rose looked to be about the same age, and she hoped they would age together, if Rose continued to stay with her. She supposed that was part of being like the Doctor - she had to worry about when a companion might leave.

Rose felt like more than a companion, though. Rose was special, and Clara was glad to have her around, even if she didn’t want to process her feelings for her just yet.

The place she had landed the TARDIS was mostly prairie, and this planet appeared to be in late spring. Clara breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the sensation. As much as she loved the TARDIS, the air inside it sometimes felt stale. Unlike the Doctor, she knew she was from Earth, and it had stayed in her blood for good. 

She wandered through the grasses, running her hands over soft flowers gone to seed that looked like giant dandelions. The seed tufts flew away, floating gently through the breeze, and Clara found herself beginning to relax. She’d have to take Rose outside, once she had woken up. 

She found herself seized with the temptation to bring something back for Rose. She told herself it was because she enjoyed seeing Rose smile, but she refused to elaborate to herself about those feelings. Rose had a wonderful smile, and Clara was glad to make her companion happy. Ashildr had had more of a smirk, but Rose smiled with her entire being, and it made everything feel just a little brighter. 

Clara continued to wander along until she found a patch of pink and blue flowers. They weren’t like any she had seen on Earth, but they were beautiful. As she looked closer, she could see faint lavender stripes on the petals, completing the color scheme. She bent down and picked a enough of the flowers to form a small bouquet, whispering her thanks to the planet in case it was listening. It was never a good idea to assume it  _ wasn’t  _ listening. 

When she returned to the TARDIS, pleasantly windblown, Rose was awake, lounging in one of the diner booths. When she saw Clara with the bouquet of flowers, her face lit up, and Clara felt her heart beat faster than it had in years. She’d never quite get used to being alive again. 

“I found these. Thought you’d like them.” The words were fumbled and awkward in Clara’s mouth, but Rose didn’t seem to care. She beamed, standing up to accept the flowers, and then she took one blossom and slid it into Clara’s hair, just above her ear. Clara felt her face flush at Rose’s touch, and her hand came up to touch the flower, brushing against Rose’s hand as she pulled it away.

“I love them,” Rose said. “And that’s a good look for you. You should wear flowers more often.” 

_ For you, I think I will.  _

“You’re biased, your name is a flower.” It was said around a laugh, though, and Rose’s smile had made her entire day. Rose put the flowers in a spare vase on the diner counter, and with that little spot of brightness, the place began to feel a bit more like home. 

She wasn’t sure, however, whether that was the flowers or Rose herself.  

 


End file.
